Leviathan/Levia
Levia is the shortened name of Leviathan. She joins Luka when two conditions are met. One, Luka and co must have beaten her in a battle. Two, the party must have recruited Selene which requires the party to have done her side quest in Gold Port at least once. It does not matter if the quest has not been done on the current playthrough. Note that both Navy and Pirate route can recruit Levia. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "What has become of the sea lately... What is happening to this world?" "The Sea Slug Marines all look the same..." "The sea horses are nice, watching them calms me down when I'm restless... No, I would never treat them like a mascot." "I cannot tell the sea horses apart from just looking at them..." "Be stricken with the lance of the Sea Dragon Queen! I'm reluctant to say that now..." "Where has the Queen of the Southern Seas disappeared to...? I've been searching, but I cannot grasp her trail..." "No matter how much I search for that pirate ship, it cannot be found... Surely, it couldn't be concealed by magical means?" "If we cannot recover her ship, at the very least... No, it's just a story" "There are too many problems to worry about these days. I have to personally meet the Queens of the Northern and Southern Seas for a conference..." "A Sea Dragon is a dragon who dominates the seven seas! Their power is known throughout the seas!" "Wound medicine is essential for a long trip. You should take proper care to bring some with you..." (+1 High-Quality Herb) "This is my fang. Use it wisely." (+1 Dragon Fang) "You should accept these war funds..." (+ 8125G) "May I have an eel...? They are said to be similar to me." (Give 1 Eel) *Yes - "Erm, thanks..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "Then it's no use..." "Do you feel like making a donating to the navy...?" (Give 4875G) *Yes - "Erm, thanks..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "Then it's no use..." "I wish to replenish my power of water... Could you give me a blue water stone?" (Give 1 Blue Water Stone) *Yes - "Erm, thanks..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "Then it's no use..." "A noble dragon becomes furious when their scales are touched. Do you know what that means...?" *Striking with Heaven's rage - "Even if you missed the mark, you're not far off... Just a little more, and you'd have appropriate proverb." *Imperial wrath - "Indeed, you had better be careful." (+5 Affinity) *Very angry - "Well, I'm angry as well." (-5 Affinity) "There were once many pirate groups roaming the seven seas... Which do you think were the most powerful?" *Roza Pirates - "Pirate Queen Roza... She is certainly renowned for having the strongest pirate group. But if she were in the same era as the Selene Pirates... Her alias as the strongest would not last for long." *Selene Pirates - "Yes, I agree. There are no pirates in existence who could surpass the Selene Pirates..." (+10 Affinity) *Fishy Pirates - "Is that a joke? It's not funny..." "A little while ago, I discovered a pirate spy mixed in among the marines... Do you know what they're like?" *An insect in a lion's body - "I agree... They are like insects, crushed in my twisting body." (+5 Affinity) *A bat on an island of birds - "No, not quite. Well, perhaps in terms of their foolish existence..." *A pirate spy - "That is the same thing..." (-5 Affinity) "Why on earth would you challenge me...? *To test my skills - "I see, how interesting... Then you must challenge me with all of your strength!" (+5 Affinity) *To conquer the seven seas - "Very well, if that's so, then come! If you can defeat me, then I shall recognize your strength to rule over the seas!" *To marry you - "You...! M-me...?! ............ " (+10 Affinity) "The forces of the Monster Lords have grown turbulent... Which faction do you support?" *Alipheese the 15th - "I see, the safest place to be... However, the disappearance of the 16th worries me." *Alipheese the 8th - "The abominable Black Alice... She is the personification of tyranny and destruction." (-5 Affinity) *Alipheese the 17th - "Nothing is known about her, and yet... Where did her amazing power come from?" (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Levia: "My duties keep me preoccupied, however... If it is for the sake of world peace, then I shall lend my strength." With Kraken: Levia: "Kraken... This journey must have been very difficult for you." Kraken: "I was turned into a dried squid... It was indeed a terrible misfortune." Levia: "...For some reason, I'm feeling hungry. May I have one of your tentacles?" Kraken: "I cannot agree to that." With Bonnie: Levia: "Captain Bonnie of the Fishy Pirates..." Bonnie: "Nooo, Navy Admiral Leviathan! Are you really going to arrest me here?!" Levia: "Compared to the global crisis we must face, you are a small fry. As long as we're at Luka's side, I'll pretend I've seen nothing." Bonnie: "I'm glad you're overlooking me... But it's frustrating that you've called me a small fry..." With Tatsuko: Tatsuko: "Admiral! You've done enough work for today!" Levia: "Well... You are reliable, umm..." Tatsuko: "Have you forgotten, Admiral? I'm Tatsuko!" Levia: (There are more than 200 marines named Tatsuko... Not only that, but all of their faces look the same... How exactly am I supposed to memorize all of them?) With Stacy: Levia: "Sea slug marine, what happened to the investigation report of the MS Twana? No report seems to have come forth..." Stacy: "Oh, that report? It got slimy from my mucus, so I threw it away. ♪" Levia: "It can't be helped then if it got slimy... Now then, I shall give you this month's reward of dried sardines." Stacy: "Admiral... I'm not Tatsuko-chan. I'd prefer to get a monetary salary instead of dried sardines." Sonya: "Is the security of the sea ok like this...?" With Selene: Selene: "I can't believe I'm able to travel with Leviathan once again..." Levia: "I'm very happy about it indeed... Won't you please forgive me, Selene?" Selene: "Nevertheless, you were the size that you could ride on my hands back then... Now I can ride on your back." Levia: "Would you like to take a ride? I cannot guarantee any comfort however..." Tatsuko: "I want to ride on Levia-chan's back too!" Levia: "You can't! And don't call me Levia-chan!" Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Levia: "Haa... Achoo!" uses Freezing Breath 2nd Action: Levia: "Now then, here I come!" Levia gets psyched up! gains increased attack for 1 turn 3rd Action: Levia : "Let me give you this, I confiscated it from a pirate..." Levia presents a gift! Bread 4th Action: Levia: "There's paperwork to be done, I could use some leisure time..." Levia is looking over some navy documents... happens 5th Action: Levia : "Uuoooooo!!" Levia swings their weapon at random! attacks 4 times on random targets Category:Dragons Category:Monsters Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Super Boss Category:Sea-Dweller Category:Companions